Uninterrupted Time
by twent47blue
Summary: What if Aya caught the chibi having a wet dream? R & R please. Weiss Kreuz is not mine, just the one shot.


This is where I want to be, next to you, to have you near. I have always dreamed of this moment maybe a thousand times in my head, over and over, time and time again. And yet after each time, I never want it to end. I never wanted to leave.

They say you're the quiet one, they call you Mr. Cold. Maybe having your family killed and your sister in a coma could make a person this way. Plus being the unofficial leader of a hit squad, Weiss Kreuz could make anyone seem so cold.

But I know you have a warm heart, Aya, and your heart is as warm and as red as the color of your hair. If only Ken and Yohji can see you now, unmasked, you're really human after all. With tears streaming down your face, blaming yourself because of where I am now, blaming yourself for my being careless, a child, you called me a child, a nineteen year old cold-blooded killer, a child. I'm nineteen, Aya kun, not a child, not a boy. I know about the birds and the bees like you do, and a lot of other things you'd never thought someone like me could know. Yes, there are certain things you don't know, and there are certain things I wish you'd know. Why? So it won't be difficult for me. So all you will do is hold and kiss me and tell me you love me. That's all I want from you, Aya kun.

I'm not a child, and I'm not delirious for saying I do love you, no amount of pain killers or drugs could cloud that vision I have of you, my Aya.

Oh, how I wanted to have those lips pressed to mine, to have those strong arms enveloping me. It's alright, Aya kun, it's alright, my love. You've stopped them with your katana and Yohji ended them with his wire.

Oh, Aya, please hold me. I want to feel you near me, I want to feel your skin next to mine.

A moan escaped the boy's lips. Aya stood up from his chair. "Omi." He whispered. Thinking that the boy is in pain, he lifted the covers to see if his wounds are alright, if he is still bleeding.

Aya's eyes bulged from their socket when he saw that the boy has a hard on. Mr. Cold couldn't help but smile. But he dropped the covers when he heard a name. "Aya." A shiver ran down his spine. Is Omi thinking of his sister? Did they have a relationship? He wondered, he never thought that the boy was calling his name, that the boy was thinking of him not the other Aya. He fell back on his chair, suddenly so tired, suddenly so weak. His head dropped on the bedside of the boy and he blacked out.

Omi woke up and found Aya sleeping at his bedside, he didn't want to wake him up, so he inched his arm a little bit to feel the older man, when he felt Aya's heat, he smiled and close his eyes and went back to sleep.

Aya noticed something different about the boy right after the last mission. He was more quiet now and he often caught the boy looking at him that is making him very uneasy, as if Omi is undressing him with his eyes. But at least now the boy is recovering from his wounds.

Aya felt responsible, being the leader and getting the kid in trouble because Omi followed his instructions. So he makes it to a point that he would always end up on the graveyard to watch over Omi, while the boy was recovering. He didn't realized that, that was what the boy wanted all along, that Ken and Yohji had understood what the boy was going through without having to ask Omi. They knew everyone goes through at that age. They also knew they don't have ties anymore, not even Aya having his sister in a coma and taken makes him an orphan like the rest of the Weiss. They needed each other, and no one would understand their needs, no one would understand their personal hell, their nightmares, not unless they are also a cold-blooded assassin like they are. It's a silent confirmation. The others just hoped that Aya felt the same way for Omi or won't reject the boy once he found out about the truth.

Aya was carefully changing the bandage dressing on Omi's tummy when the boy whimpered and a tear fell from his eye. "Gomen, Omittchan. You should have told me." Aya said, his face changed so drastically, Omi didn't like the sadness and anguish he put on his secret love's face.

"It's okay, Aya kun. I didn't realize it' still a bit tender on that side." Omi said, trying so valiantly not to show Aya that the older man's simple touch brought millions of needles sticking on the fresh wounds.

Aya sat down by Omi's bed side and was rubbing Omi's arm absent-mindedly, he used to that to his sister whenever he is trying to put her back to sleep after a nightmare. "That felt good, Aya kun, please don't stop." Omi cooed, his eyes drooping, he let out a contended sigh. Aya realized what the boy meant but was too embarrassed to stop now. Aya felt his eyelids getting heavy when he heard the boy letting out light snores.

After a couple of hours, he heard the boy letting out groans, he thought that Omi was having a nightmare, he was about to shake the boy awake when he heard that name again.

"Oh, Aya…kissed me Aya," Omi whispered, his eyes close, his hand fumbling under the covers, Aya lifted it immediately, fearing the boy might hurt himself, he wanted to stop Omi, he wanted the boy to stop thinking about his sister that way, lovers or not. Aya chan is nowhere to be found and here is his fallen comrade having wet dreams about his missing sister. But he didn't have the heart to wake up the boy. He took the hand gently, steering it away from the fresh wound. He let out a gasp when Omi grabbed his arm and didn't let go, he froze when Omi commanded him clearly, "Touch me, Aya. Want to feel you touch me," Omi said, with eyes closed.

Aya didn't know what to do. He was about to wake up the boy, his face inches away from Omi's face, the boy was sweating, he could feel the boy's heat. And he didn't know why but he was being aroused by the boy's moans and the way he moved his hips, his erection is beckoning to the older man.

"Make love to me, Aya kun, want to feel your strong arms around me." Omi whispered, groaning. Aya let out a groan when it dawned on him that it was him that Omi was referring to, not his sister. "Touch me Aya, please touch me." Omi moaned, making small groans, rocking his hips, Aya was mesmerized as he watched the boy.

He was about to pull the hand away when Omi gripped his hand and brought it to his throbbing erection. Aya let out a groan, as he watched Omi licked his lips, pushing his hand deeper and deeper until he could actually touch the boy's erection. Aya took the boy's erection and started pumping away, as the boy move his hips in time with his hand, Aya let out a groan, he is also getting hard.

When the boy climaxed, Aya was so feverish, he brought the cum to his lips for a taste, and grabbed a towel to wipe the rest of it before the boy wakes up.

Aya almost jumped when he saw Omi looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you, Aya kun. I believe it's my turn now." Omi said, and grabbed for Aya's belt. Aya didn't resist. He let the boy bring him to ecstasy. Kissing him so tenderly, so passionately. After that, they did make love, with Aya being so careful with the chibi and his wounds. They both fell asleep exhausted.

Yohji walked in the next morning with breakfast for two, he wasn't surprised to find Aya naked in bed with Omi. Yohji set the breakfast down with a grin from ear to ear, Omi stirred and he smiled at Yohji, mouthing the word, thank you, Yohji gave Omi a thumbs up sign and tip toed quietly. Take it from Yohji he really is a good teacher.

Owari


End file.
